The Physicus
The Physicus is a Medic whos a Recon robot turn emotionless cyborg scientist who desires world piece. he was created by the tagalong youtuber Blastertronus His theme is Shockwaves theme from Transformers Prime His battle theme is Pest of The Cosmos By DM DOKURO Bio TBA Persionality The Physicus naturally only serves his one true master: logic. He's willing to ignore petty squabbles and jabs at him, and will only do what he finds logical whether that means doing inhumane experiment on an endangered species. He also desires world peace as he sees humans as "mistakes of god". Yet he believes that it can all be fixed with the use of science, as he experimented on various organisms even fusing mechanical part to said experiments in order to create "the perfect human" for his Machiavellian goals of world peace. He's also working on a device called "the sin incinerator" which he describes it as a miracle of science with far-reaching consequences for humanity, and even the entire universe. Apperance He's a burgundy red medic who wears a Computron 5000, The Herzensbrecher, Emerald Jarate, the Surgeon's Space Suit'','' Moon Rakers, and Surgical Survivalist. Abilitys * Chemistry Manipulation: The Physicus can create/generate, shape and manipulate chemical substances that can create new elemental or chemical, toxic, combustible, or explosive substance. He can also manipulate the reactions of the chemical substance. * Electricity manipulation: the Physicus can create, shape and manipulate electricity, which give him control over electric fields, electric charges, electric currents, electronics, and electromagnetism. * Superhuman intelligent: He is essentially a super-intelligent machine within an equally advanced body. His cognitive capabilities are alien-like, and is able to coordinate and micromanage things greater than military-grade computers, this also make him an expert at science, which he is known for and creating machine that can be sentient. * Cyber Mind: As a Robot, He has a computer-like consciousness, which grants several abilities like instilled knowledge, though, this power is personal and internal. * Organite Manipulation: ''' He can shape and manipulate the micro-organic/mono-molecular biomachines that he created. His little mechanized genetic units are able to physically rewire the biophysical essence of an individual cell-block to improve or damage any organic and inorganic material from the molecular to atomic scale, fusing living tissue and non-biological elements together to create a variant hybridization which is superior to both. * '''Gene-Splicing: The Physicus is able to take the DNA of any species or any individual being and is able to modify it and insert it into the DNA of any other species to strengthen or modified the host's body. * Device Usage: The Physics possess an arsenal of highly advanced technological devices, which he can use to achieve a wide variety of incredible effects. Weaknesses * '''Water: '''water can be a nuisance to him as to can easily slow him down which can kind of immobilize him. but if he uses his electricity ability in water, it could instantly kill him, yet he's smart enough not to do that. * '''Slow attack speed: '''Despite his intelligent he can be very slow with attack mostly melee which this can makes the attacks predictable. Trivia * His characteristics and personality was inspired by Shockwave from the transformers series, most notably from the IDW continuity. ** Yet in The Pavor Nocturnus Continuity, The Physicus is a lot more like the Shockwave from Transformers Prime, as he's the loyal head scientist and chemists of Pavor Nocturnus * His name Physicus is Latin for scientist * He was once on the head scientist to and Unnamed Engineer BLK megalomaniac who was killed by Cyborscout who he later becomes enemies with, NOT for the death of his former leader however. *The Physicus meeting two certain robots from an obscure indie game released in 2004 in his debut video is a reference to Gang Garrison 2, a Tf2 fan game were the same robots appears cameos classes. Category:Robots, Cyborgs and Androids Category:Medics Category:Teamless Category:Intellectuals Category:Lawful Evil Beings Category:Leaders Category:Sci-Fi Freaks Category:Mad scientists Category:Berserkers Category:Lightning Bruisers Category:Gunners Category:Elementals Category:Crossover Freaks Category:Stone Walls Category:Mighty Glaciers Category:Freaks made by Blastertronus Category:Freaks needing models or skins